


Feel Your Way

by Dustbunny3



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velma and Daphne deal with a minor mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. Anyway, I'd been wanting to write something for this ship for a long time and decided to finally do it.

Daphne manages to settle her knee on a throw pillow; it slides over the silk sheets, sending her and Velma both tumbling. They catch themselves before going over the edge, but Velma's glasses hit the carpet.

"Sorry," Daphne gasps, "are you—?"

"I'm fine, but my glasses…"

She reluctantly makes to go after them, but Daphne presses her back towards the bed.

"Later," Daphne says, straddling her. "They're under the desk."

"Daphne, you know I can't see without them."

"Well, then," says Daphne, guiding Velma's hands to her body, "I guess you'll have to appreciate my new outfit some other way."


End file.
